


Whiskey Fever

by EnglishPoet18



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion oneshot to my multi-chapter entitled, "Whiskey Heat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Fever

...

It had been a bad day, the kind of day where you just wanted to crawl back in bed and start the whole day over some other time. Everything that could have gone wrong had and Carol was frustrated beyond belief. First it had been the battery on her car and she had to find someone to jump her off, then it had been the surprise test that she had failed, but the icing on the cake had been breaking the chain that held her locket. Luckily she hadn't lost the locket itself, catching it before it could fall to the floor where she might have never found it. She had already called Daryl, crying and upset about it. He hadn't been mad and in fact he had tried to calm her down, calming her mood with his deep voice.

Entering the house, she let her bad mood shine through by slamming the door shut behind her. It was dark inside and she frowned, reaching around the wall for the light switch.

"Leave it off."

Carol jumped, startled by Daryl's voice that rumbled close to her ear. His rough hands coasted down her body, smoothing over the skirt that she wore until the tips of his fingers grazed the bare skin of her legs. She hummed her appreciation, trying to step into the haven of his body, but he held her at arm's length, his hands gentle yet firm.

"Daryl..."Carol began, not entirely sure what he was up to.

"Did ya have a bad day at work baby?" He whispered, his lips grazing the sensitive skin of her ear.

She nodded, whimpering as his teeth grazed over the back of her neck, "You know I did," She whispered as she tipped her head back, leaning towards his touch.

He kept himself just out of her reach and she wanted to growl in frustration. He chuckled softly near her ear and she shivered when his hands brushed her skirt covered ass, squeezing it gently.

"Gonna see if I can't help ya feel better...ya up for it?" He asked softly, his hands pausing in their actions.

Carol moaned, her body becoming aroused by just his voice talking to her like he was. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would be able to make her feel better. He always made her feel better and she loved him dearly for it. He was her rock, her one constant in life that she could always count on.

"Yes, yes I am. But, just do it Daryl. Don't tease me," She whispered as she brought her hands behind her, seeking him out.

He grabbed her wrists firmly in his hands and pushed her forward until her hands were resting against the kitchen counter. His leg brushed between her thighs as he nudged her legs further apart.

Carol raised a brow, "You're such a tease."

"No talking 'less yer spoken to," He snapped, his tone changing to something much harder than she had heard from him before.

Instead of being worried though, her body tingled with excitement and anticipation. No matter what, Daryl always managed to keep their sex life spicy and new. She loved every minute.

He grew silent behind her and all of her senses began to tingle. She could _feel_ him somewhere behind her and not knowing when or where he was going to touch her next was slowly driving her crazy.

When Daryl's hand grasped her ankle firmly, she twitched. He slid his hand slowly up her leg, only stopping when the tips of his fingers grazed her panties. He let his fingers flutter across the lacy material before sliding his hand back down her other leg.

"Love when ya wear this skirt," He muttered as his tongue nipped at the back of her leg, making her yelp.

He gripped the hem of her skirt and yanked it up so that it was bunched around her hips, leaving her lace covered ass exposed to him. Hooking a finger around the material between her legs, he let the tips glide across the wet barrier. Carol shuddered, her body almost shaking with her need to have him dominate her.

"You make me wanna lose control," Daryl whispered, his voice tense with passion.

Carol smiled at that, "Yes, do it. Please lose control Mr. Dixon," She purred.

He growled, grabbing her by the arms and turning her around roughly. His warm breath fanned her face as he stepped in close.

"You stop me if it gets ta be too much, ya understand?" His firm voice left no room for argument.

"Of course," She whispered.

He stepped away from her quickly, moving across the room, "Take yer clothes off... _now."_

Carol obeyed, slipping her shirt off and then her bra along with her skirt. When she grabbed her panties, Daryl made a noise.

"Leave them," He ordered.

Carol dropped her hands by her sides, inhaling sharply as Daryl stepped to the side, moonlight through the window illuminating his body. He was shirtless, clad only in jeans, the buttons undone and the material sagging low on his hips. God, she loved those hips.

"Slide yer hand in yer panties an' touch yourself for me."

Carol slowly inched her hand under the lace, exhaling shakily when she slipped one finger between her own wet lips. She let a moan escape her as she dipped her finger lower, slicking it with her juices before sliding it back and forth across her clit.

"How does that feel?" He asked.

"So...good," She replied.

"Describe it to me."

Carol faltered for a moment, her brain struggling to form the words to describe her actions. It was so hard to think with him so close and her fingers doing naughty things to herself.

"It feels slippery...just the right amount of friction," She replied softly, "But it's not you. Your fingers feel so much better."

"Why?" His strained voice echoed through the room.

"Be-Because they're bigger and...and you can hit all the right places," Her breathing hitched, "Oh God."

"You want my fingers inside of you Carol?" His voice was so close suddenly and she jumped, her fingers slipping inside of herself.

All she could do was moan in reply as she added another finger, rubbing herself desperately as she tried to find her release. His fingers hooked into the side of her panties and he ripped the material on both sides causing them to fall to the floor underneath her. Grabbing her hand, he pulled it up to his nose and inhaled deeply before sticking her fingers into his mouth, his tongue swirling to collect all of her.

His other hand slipped inside of her, replacing her own fingers with his much thicker ones and she whimpered at the drastic change. He curved his finger inside of her, his mouth still sucking on her fingers. Carol threw her head back, desperately gripping the edge of the counter with her hands.

Daryl let her slick fingers slip from his mouth and she trailed them over his chest and down to the zipper of his jeans. She curved her finger just inside, delightedly surprised to find that he wore no boxers. It was a tight fit with the way that his cock was straining against the fabric.

He immediately took his fingers from her and pushed her hand away. Taking both of her wrists, he reached behind him, searching for something. A few moments later, she felt the coolness of thin plastic sliding around them, binding them together behind her back.

He kissed her neck, biting at her flesh slightly, "Too tight?" His low voice questioned.

Carol shook her head no, leaning her head back onto his shoulder to encourage him. Giving her hair a tug, he pulled her head back farther and latched onto her shoulder, biting and sucking at her pale skin. She pressed her thighs together to ease some of the throbbing tension that was radiating through her body.

"Keep yer legs spread for me. I want easy access," He said.

Carol planted her feet farther apart, hissing when he finally stepped into her, pressing his body against her back. Her bound fingers brushed over his jean-clad cock and he groaned as she wiggled them against him.

"Bad girl," He tsked.

Pushing her head forward, he forced her to bend at the waist, his hand slapping her ass sharply. Before she could associate the sensation with pain, he pushed two fingers back inside of her, seeking out her clit. Carol felt her body give and she moaned deeply as her cum began to slide down the inside of her leg, completely coating his fingers. He hummed as he continued to work her through it.

"Daryl... _please_ ," Carol begged, her voice desperate.

"Please, _what?_ "

She released a frustrated growl, "Just...Just _fuck_ me!" She cried out.

"Yes ma'am," He huskily replied.

She heard the sound of his zipper and the clack of his belt hitting the ground. He yanked her hips back against him, his cock springing forth eagerly for her. Gripping his cock, he lined himself up with her and pushed inside, pausing at the way her body enveloped him. Carol pushed back against him and he began to move, thrusting into her deeply.

They cried out as they sought out their relief, rocking together in the dark. With one hand on her hip, Daryl used the other to play with her breasts. He pinched her nipples as they bounced and swayed, loving the way that she tightened around him with each pinch.

"God, I love you so much," She panted between thrusts.

Daryl kissed her back lovingly, "Never get tired o' hearin' that. Love ya too baby," He replied.

She pushed back against him once more, the plastic cutting into her wrists some, but she didn't care. She wasn't feeling anything but pleasure at the moment. A flushed heat began to creep over her and Carol let out a noise of pleasure as her lips pumped his cock, her arousal flooding over him. He increased his pace, both hands resting on her hips and minutes later, he tensed, holding steady inside of her as he spilled himself into her body.

He wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her up as he slipped out of her, his cock still partially erect. Reaching down, he felt around in his jeans pocket and removed his pocket knife, cutting her hands free. His fingers rubbed over her wrists soothingly.

"They're fine," She assured him.

"Ya sure?" His voice, now back to his normal tone sounded unconvinced.

"Yes," She stepped into his arms, wrapping hers around him with a sigh. "Thank you," She whispered.

"For what?"

"For giving me what I needed to forget this horrible day," She replied, her voice slightly muffled by his chest.

He lifted her chin, her eyes meeting his in the moonlight, "Never thank me for lovin' you."

He pressed his lips to hers, taking her mouth in a passionate kiss. All talking between them ceased as he slipped his hand over hers, guiding her down the hallway so that he could worship her body some more.

...


End file.
